


You're Stuck With Me

by found_the_good_things



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_the_good_things/pseuds/found_the_good_things
Summary: When Eva gets a migraine, Kate's there to take care of her. Inspired by the Parrlyn one-shot "I still hide you in my poetry."
Relationships: Kate/Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	You're Stuck With Me

Eva woke up with a headache.

She stared at the ceiling and told herself it would get better if she went and got some water, but moving made it worse, so she lay in that cycle of pain for who-knows-how-long.

A knock on the door made her wince, and after she didn’t respond, the door cracked open just a little bit.

“Eva, honey, it’s almost ten. Are you awake?”

“My head hurts,” she groaned, her voice hoarse.

“Oh, shit,” her mom cursed. Eva felt the mattress sink as her mom sat down next to her. “Do you think you’re going to have a migraine?”

“Maybe.” As she said it, there was a flash of color in her peripheral vision and she groaned again. “Yeah.”

“Oh, no, I have to take Lily to a friend’s house,” her mom worried. “Who should I call? Do you want Michael or Rose? Christina?”

Her headache worsening every second, Eva tried to think of who she wanted. “Kate?”

“I’ll call her, then. Can I use your phone?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I’ll be right back, honey.” Her mom left the room, leaving Eva with her head about to explode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate was woken up by her phone ringing.

She reached for it, rubbing her eyes, and when she saw it was Eva, got worried. Eva almost never called - she preferred texting and hated phone calls with a burning passion.

“‘Lo?”

“Is this Kate?”

“Yeah.” Kate resisted a yawn.

“This is Eva’s mom. Eva’s getting a migraine, and I have to take Lily out today, and she asked for you.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Thank you so much.”

Kate rolled out of bed, threw on a hoodie and a pair of shorts, and ran downstairs, yanking on her sneakers. “Mom, Dad, I’ve gotta go. I’ll probably be gone for a while.”

“Is everything okay?” her mom called from the kitchen.

“Eva’s mom called, she’s got a migraine and I’m gonna go keep an eye on her for the day.”

“Do you want me to drive you?”

“Actually, yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There’s a water bottle if she needs it, and if she throws up, we’ve got a garbage bin with some plastic bags. And extra ice packs in the freezer.” Eva’s mom showed her exactly where in the freezer. “I’d hoped she’d be up to having breakfast, but I don’t think that’s happening. Hopefully, this’ll be over tonight, but it might go into early tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll stay as long as she needs me,” Kate promised.

“She’s really sound-sensitive, so you’ll have to whisper, and the curtains will have to stay closed.”

“Got it.”

Eva was lying on her back on her bed when Kate walked in, her arm over her eyes and not moving. Kate moved her desk chair over, careful to make as little noise as possible, and sat down, reaching for her hand.

“Hey, E,” she whispered.

“Kate…”

“I’m here.” Kate rubbed her hand.

Eva moved her arm a little bit and opened her eyes. “Sorry-”

“Hey, it's okay. I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

Eva was crying - not very hard, but visibly crying. “It hurts.”

“I know, babe.” Kate picked her hand up and kissed her palm. “I’ll be here until it doesn’t.”

About an hour later, Eva wasn’t talking anymore. She had an ice pack and her arm over her eyes, and she was loosely holding onto Kate, lightly enough that she could’ve been asleep. But she definitely wasn’t - she was whimpering every so often and flinched every time one of the neighbors’ kids yelled.

Kate had no idea what she was doing. She didn’t know if she should offer water, wasn’t even sure she should speak. All she could do was sit and hold onto Eva’s hand, wanting to cry at how much pain she was clearly in. At some point she reached out and touched the ice pack, and was dismayed to find it much warmer than Eva needed, so she carefully took it and got a new one, moving as fast as she could so she didn’t have to leave her alone too long. When she got back into Eva’s room, she was leaning over the garbage bin and throwing up, so Kate held her hair back and rubbed her shoulder. When Eva finished up and leaned back against her pillow, she started crying harder, and Kate brushed tears from her eyes and whispered, “it’s okay, I’m right here, you’re gonna be fine.” She gave Eva the new ice pack, and then clenched her jaw as the neighboring kid screamed and Eva flinched, a new wave of tears dropping onto her pillow.

Eva’s mom came home after a bit, but Luca and Lily were having a hard time keeping quiet, so she took them down to the park and Kate stayed with Eva, wondering if she could find something to hold the curtains closed, like a chip clip or a binder clip.

She stayed for hours, squeezing Eva’s hand, changing her ice pack, and hoping her migraine didn’t last too long. Around 4:30, when she squeezed her hand again, Eva squeezed back, and at 5, she whispered something Kate couldn’t hear.

“Can you say that again?”

“Thanks for staying,” she whispered, not moving her arm.

“Of course I stayed. You're stuck with me.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
